In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a radio access method and a radio network for cellular mobile communications (hereinafter referred to as “Long Term Evolution (LTE)”, or “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (EUTRA)”) have been considered. In LTE, a base station apparatus is also referred to as an evolved NodeB (eNodeB), and a terminal apparatus is also referred to as a User Equipment (UE). LTE is a cellular communication system in which multiple areas are deployed in a cellular structure, with each of the multiple areas being covered by a base station apparatus. A single base station apparatus may manage multiple cells.
In 3GPP, a next generation standard (New Radio: NR) has been studied for proposition to International Mobile Telecommunication (IMT)-2020 which is a standard of a next generation mobile communication system which has been planned by International Telecommunication Union (ITU) (NPL 1). NR is desired to satisfy demands assuming three scenarios, enhanced Mobile BroadBand (eMBB), massive Machine Type Communication (mMTC), Ultra Reliable and Low Latency Communication (URLLC), in the framework of a single technique.
To satisfy such demands, error correcting codes employed in NR have been studied (NPL 2).